The interactive nature of the World Wide Web has proved to be a powerful marketing tool, allowing businesses and consumers to communicate on a one-to-one basis. As the Internet continues to be embraced by marketers worldwide, it is within reason to expect those marketers to exercise due diligence in limiting youth exposure to certain web-based content. Controlling access to websites inappropriate to younger users is key for age-sensitive marketers. Furthermore, without any type of protection, Internet users of any age are subject to receiving unsolicited emails and cookie files from untrustworthy websites.
Several inexpensive and easy to install software programs exist that filter out content that end-users deem to be inappropriate. Brand names, including Cyber Patrol®, Cybersitter®, Cyber Snoop®, SuperScout, SurfControl®, Net Nanny® and Surf-Watch®, have been developed and are on the market for the purpose of screening access to certain remote sites. Furthermore, most major online services offer blocking features as part of their regular menu of options (e.g., AOL Parental Controls).
A cookie file (also know simply as a “cookie”) is a tool used on the web to facilitate and interpret this one-to-one interaction. Cookie files offer businesses the potential for more effective direct marketing of goods, services and information. For many e-businesses that operate over the Internet, cookie files are considered to be vital to the future success of on-line advertising and thus the generation of future business. Internet Explorer and Netscape allow a computer user to set the computer's browser such that all received cookie files are either automatically accepted (enabled) or rejected (disabled). In another user selectable browser mode, the computer user is prompted for a decision every time an individual cookie file is received.
What is needed is a method and system for screening remote site connections and filtering data (e.g., cookie files) based on a trust assessment performed by a community of collaborating end-users, rather than a rigid criteria established by a single end-user having only a limited knowledge of the remote sites.